goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 4: Aquaman (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 17)
Transcript Man (Joey)-Tip of the iceberg? See the bigger picture. *Aquaman joins in* Aquaman-Isn't this supposed to be the Titanic movie? Basketball Booster-Michael Jordan in Space Jam. Howie Mandel-No. Howie Mandel in Slam Dunk. This movie doesn't exist in your own life! Man (Eric)-You are richer than you think. *Faster Fetcher speeds in quickly* Faster Fetcher-No. You are broker than you think. I've got all the money…right here! Howie Mandel-Really? Faster Fetcher-Aw that's nothin'! Spider-Man-Contact us and we'll be on our way. Howie Mandel-No. It won't work. They will never-- wait a second. Spidey, why is there a web on my face? Spider-Man-Dude, the name's Spider-Man, not Spidey. You're fat and no one wants to hear another word out of you! Man (Brian)-Avoid rolling boulders. Howie Mandel-No. Avoid the 43 Chars zombies. They don't need to put boulders in my own movie! And you sir, are a villain, and the other villain can take over! Lizard Guy & Indiana Jones-But what about these villains? Howie Mandel-Aaah! Not both villains at once! *runs away* Kate-Speed matters. We'll never keep you waiting! *Elastigirl arrives* Elastigirl-No. They're always lazy and there's a 0% chance it'll work! Superman-We're not robots. We're people just like you. Howie Mandel-No. We are robots. They both remind you that robots are broken down for intelligence. Amy-We hope this video is helpful. *Hera joins in* Hera-No. We hope this video is useless. Dodge Dunk-Dunk it carefully. Howie Mandel-No. Dunk it faster. Man (Brian)-Superheroes on our side! Basketball Booster-Yes, all the superheroes are on their side! The villains are taking over! (montage shows Aquaman battling an 6-legged squid, Basketball Booster throwing dodgeball at a guy, Faster Fetcher throws a frisbee in someone else's vehicle roof, Spider-Man shooting webs at the buildings while swinging, Elastigirl punching a helicopter from capturing, Superman removes banana peels in the garbage can, Hera fighting John Cena in a wrestling ring, Dodge Dunk throws a dodgeball at a police officer, then shows final battle) Aquaman-*to Superman, Indiana and Lizard* Alright, threesome. Got any last words? Indiana Jones-*as a boulder heads* What the--? *squished* Dodge Dunk-Indiana, no! Spider-Man-Guys, Indiana Jones is dead! I must carry on! Lizard-None of your business, Spider--*shot by Aquaman* Ow, the pain! The irony! So cold. *collapses* (scene shows eight heroes on the roof of an Empire State building) Aquaman-We did it, gang! Basketball Booster-We got away from children! Faster Fetcher-And it's so easy! Spider-Man-Wow, this is incredible perfect how all these bad guys are dying or lined up for me! I couldn't have asked for a better situa-- *notices his web shooters are empty* Oh no, I've ran out of web! *falls down and collapses* Elastigirl-Guys, will the six of you are being more flexible? Spider-Man-*coughs* Well, looks like it's just you and me, Superman. I am a…lucky…hero. *dies* Superman-I hope no one is here to see it. *dies* Hera-*to Elastigirl* Which no one is here for great power or great responsibility. *makes out* Dodge Dunk-Dunking is half the battle! *throws dodgeball at a park bench* Oops. I think I hit a bench. [a sound of footsteps are heard] Uh oh. Faster Fetcher-Oh no. Dodge Dunk-It's our boss. Howie Mandel. Howie Mandel-WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT WHEN THEY DON'T EXIST??? I WAS ABOUT TO LET ME SAY THAT!!! YOU MADE US SAY THAT IN LIKE…EIGHTY EIGHT DAYS!!! Aquaman-Eighty eight? I don't have a number on you, Howie. Dodge Dunk-You cracked me up! (scene shows a group of graves during a funeral) Aquaman-I failed him in life…I won't fail him in death. The three of us, Indiana, Lizard and Superman. Church Minister-Failed him?! You killed him! And the other two! Aquaman-Can we keep that between us? *as the church minister walks away* Hey! Where are you going? Aw, come on! I can talk to the creatures of the ocean! Sharks and stuff! It's so awesome! Church Minister-Thanks but I'd rather have the guy who runs really fast. Aquaman-But I can SWIM really fast! (Conclusion Ended) Gallery Carlos.jpg|Aquaman Tony Worthy.jpg|Basketball Booster Amy Sanders.jpg|Faster Fetcher Danny Morton.jpg|Spider-Man Jenny Paxton.jpg|Elastigirl Torrance James.jpg|Superman Lindsay Tomlinson.jpg|Hera Tia Martin.jpg|Dodge Dunk Villains Jordan Hicks.jpg|Indiana Jones Adam Anderson.jpg|Lizard Guy Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos